


Fables du 21ème siècle

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires courtes avec une morale à la fin. Chaque chapitre correspond à une histoire. Elles reprennent le principe de la fable animalière, mais illustrent des situations contemporaines.





	1. Les rennes qui faisaient la fête

En Laponie, un soir de Nouvel An, un groupe de rennes qui avait bien fêté, bien bu et bien mangé, s'en revenait de soirée. Tous allaient en zig-zag, ivres plus que de raison. Mais comme c'étaient des rennes raisonnables, ils rentraient chez eux à pied.

Enfin, raisonnables, c'est vite dit. Quand on est bien aviné on a toujours des idées un peu originales. Et nos rennes n'y font pas exception. Au premier jardin un peu grand qu'ils parviennent à distinguer dans l'obscurité, leur vient l'idée d'aller y prolonger leur fête. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les voilà qui défoncent la barrière et s'égayent dans la neige, à la recherche de plantes à déraciner, d'animaux à terroriser, de balançoires à renverser.

Les chiens qui vivent dans la propriété ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Et quelques coups de téléphone plus tard, voilà qu'est rassemblée une bande canine au moins deux fois plus nombreuse que notre troupeau de rennes bourrés. Les chiens grognent, aboient, hérissent le poil. Ils tentent de leur mieux de se débarrasser des rennes. Mais c'est peine perdue, car les rennes sont bien trop forts – les chiens se font encercler.

La rencontre vire à la violence. Quelques rennes, pas assez ivres pour être impuissants, mais bien assez pour empester l'alcool, décident de se venger des chiens. Ils saisissent la chienne la plus faible du groupe, la plaquent à terre, et la violent à tour de rôle. Leurs amis ricanent, applaudissent, repoussent les chiens qui tentent de secourir leur amie. Puis ils sifflent une dernière bouteille, et s'en vont bruyamment.

Enfin, presque tous s'en vont. Deux filles rennes sont abandonnées par le troupeau d'ongulés, car elles ont bien trop picolé pour tenir sur leurs sabots. Les chiens voient là l'occasion de se venger, et ils ne s'en privent pas. Deux rennes à terre, incapables de donner le moindre coup de sabot ou de bois, quelle aubaine pour des chiens enragés !

Une fois le méfait accompli, les chiens appellent la police, afin de porter plainte contre les dégâts causés au jardin, et à l'honneur de la chienne violée.

Une brigade est dépêchée sur place, qui prend les dépositions. Devant la chienne éplorée, toute endolorie encore et traumatisée par le crime qu'elle a subi, les forces de l'ordre minimisent la chose. Après tout, les rennes étaient bourrés, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, vous n'allez tout de même pas porter plainte et détruire le reste de leur vie, madame ? Ce n'était qu'une erreur de leur part, un dérapage causé par l'alcool. Séchez vos larmes, vous n'en êtes pas morte.

Les chiens continuent de faire leurs dépositions ; puis, après avoir décuvé un peu, c'est aux filles rennes d'être entendues. Elles brament toute leur détresse d'avoir été agressées dans un état de vulnérabilité alcoolisé. Elles pointent un sabot accusateur vers les chiens ; elles ne se souviennent pas exactement lesquels sont coupables, mais une comparaison ADN avec le sperme qu'ils ont laissé sur elles, suffira pour les identifier. Elles le savent bien, elles l'ont vu à la télé.

Impassibles, les forces de l'ordre ne prennent pas un mot de leur déposition concernant leur agression. Après tout, elles étaient ivres ; elles devaient bien se douter que ça allait leur arriver si elles buvaient. Et si elles ont bu malgré tout, c'est donc qu'elles le voulaient.

Leurs hurlements de protestation leur valent quelques temps en prison, pour outrage à agent. Des trois viols commis cette nuit-là dans ce funeste jardin, aucun n'est puni.

_ **Moralité :** _

_Quand on est un renne bourré_

_Mâle, tout nous est pardonné ;_

_La femelle de son côté,_

_Elle l'aura bien cherché._


	2. Le rouge-gorge et la tarentule

Il était une fois un rouge-gorge, un petit oiseau gentil et qui aimait chanter. Il chantait le matin. Il chantait en pleine journée. Il chantait le soir. Il chantait la nuit. Il chantait, même si cela lui coûtait bien cher – car pendant qu'il chantait il ne gagnait pas sa pitance. Oh, il avait certes cherché à chanter en échange de nourriture, mais une seule de ses chansons parvint à atteindre le cœur du public, qui lui offrit en échange tout juste de quoi faire un repas. Mais le rouge-gorge ne s'en arrêta pas pour autant de chanter. Il continuait, inlassable, à lancer ses trilles les plus audacieux.

Jusqu'au jour où une tarentule décida d'emménager avec lui. Ce n'était pas une de ces tarentules qui restent tranquillement dans leur terrier à attraper les insectes nuisibles qui passent, oh non. C'était quelque chose de bien pire. C'était une tarentule-parasite de la pire des espèces.

Au début, elle se contentait de tisser sa toile un peu partout chez le rouge-gorge. Ça empêchait le petit oiseau de se mouvoir, il s'engluait parfois un peu dedans, mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, il avait assez de forces pour s'en extraire.

Mais, jour après jour, la toile devenait plus dense, plus collante, plus insistante. La tarentule était patiente, comme le sont tous les parasites, et elle tenait à tirer le meilleur parti de son hôte, sans le tuer trop vite.

Un matin, le rouge-gorge ne parvint pas à sortir du lit. Il ne mangea pas. Il ne chanta pas. Il resta englué dans la toile de la tarentule, trop faible ce jour-là pour s'en extraire. Ses voisins s'en inquiétèrent un peu. Mais d'un autre côté, ça les arrangeait bien : quel prétentieux, ce petit rouge-gorge, à chanter toute la journée, à vouloir vivre de sa passion, vivre de son chant ! Tant mieux pour tout le voisinage, s'il passait la journée sous les draps à réfléchir à son avenir et à une carrière professionnelle plus sérieuse que brailler dans le vent le ventre vide.

Le lendemain, le rouge-gorge se leva, et il chanta. Un peu plus tristement qu'avant, mais il chanta.

Quelques jours après, à nouveau la tarentule tissa une toile trop collante, trop dense, pour que le rouge-gorge puisse s'en extirper. Cette fois-ci, il eut besoin de trois jours pour s'en dépêtrer. Il était amaigri, affaibli. Mais, vaillamment, il chanta encore. Chanter était sa vie. Chanter était sa passion. Peut importe la tarentule, il chanterait.

La situation empira. Plus d'une fois, la tarentule tenta de l'étouffer en lui faisant avaler sa langue, l'instrument même de son chant et de son bonheur. Une autre fois, elle lui trancha un orteil – le rouge-gorge, dès qu'il put de nouveau se tenir droit et chanter, chanta la tristesse, la douleur, la honte, l'étonnement, de se retrouver avec un orteil en moins.

Les jours passés englués dans la toile devinrent de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus noirs. Le rouge-gorge n'en chantait que de plus belle dès qu'il parvenait à échapper à la tarentule. Il chanta le ciel étoilé. Il chanta les tournesols. Ah, les tournesols. Cette chanson devait devenir l'une des plus populaires parmi celles qu'il avait composées. Il chanta une église désolée. Il chanta sa vie. Il chanta la vie autour de lui. Dès qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'il échappait à la patiente et insistante tarentule, il continuait de chanter.

Jusqu'au jour où, plantant ses crocs dans le cou du petit oiseau, la tarentule l'acheva pour de bon.

Tous les animaux de la campagne se rassemblèrent autour du rouge-gorge. Ah, pauvre petit oiseau, comme tu chantais joliment ! Mais jamais tu n'aurais chanté si bien, s'il n'y avait eu la tarentule...

C'est du moins ce que disaient les autres animaux. C'était plus commode, de glamouriser la tarentule, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'ils auraient pu aider le rouge-gorge à s'en défaire, plutôt que de reconnaître que sans la tarentule, l'oiseau aurait pu chanter tellement plus, tellement mieux, et vivre plus longtemps.

**_Moralité :_**

_De Van Gogh la dépression_

_Serait la motivation_

_Mais sans elle, ce génie_

_Mieux et plus aurait produit_


	3. La chatte qui éduquait ses chatons

Les chats sont des créatures étranges, à la fois douces et violentes. Une chatte donc, élevant ses chatons comme toute chatte a l'habitude de faire, fut fort étonnée lorsqu'elle entendit le sujet de la réunion parents-professeurs du trimestre. Ce sujet en effet était, qu'il ne fallait pas frapper ses petits afin de les éduquer.

La chouette hulotte aux grands yeux, qui faisait la classe à ce moment-là, exposa en long en large et en-travers, les arguments en faveur d'une autre forme d'éducation. Elle expliqua, aux parents médusés qui la regardaient la gueule ou le bec ouvert bien grand, qu'il était possible de se faire obéir, sans lever la patte sur sa progéniture. Elle termina sa présentation en la résumant ainsi :

« Un enfant élevé dans la violence, apprend que les problèmes de la vie doivent être affrontés avec la violence, et le cycle se perpétue. »

Notre chatte, rentrant au logis, alla rapporter à son chat de mari les paroles de la vieille chouette. Les deux félins s'esclaffèrent bien fort : que savait-elle, cette vieille folle tout juste bonne à régurgiter dans le gosier de ses enfants ? Était-ce là une bonne éducation ? Non, les chats savaient y faire bien mieux que les rats – ou que les vieilles chouettes, en l'occurence. Ils allaient éduquer leurs petits comme bon leur semblait.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, un de leurs chatons s'approcha d'eux, et à plusieurs reprises, demanda leur attention. Il s'était en effet blessé à la patte en jouant avec ses adelphes, et s'était arraché une griffe, ce qui lui faisait très mal. Excédée par les gémissements de son petit, la chatte lui allongea une rouste bien sentie en-travers du museau, « Pour lui apprendre à interrompre les adultes quand ils discutent ». La queue entre les pattes et l'oreille basse, le chaton alla se rouler en boule dans son panier, pleurant le plus silencieusement possible, léchant son museau griffé et sa griffe arrachée.

La chatte et le chat continuaient de plus belle à critiquer la chouette et ses méthodes éducatives anti-félines. C'était, disaient les chats, un complot des rapaces, non, de tous les oiseaux, afin de transformer les chats chasseurs en des chats castrés de salon, en patapoufs immobiles et obèses. Un complot, enfin, pour prendre le contrôle du gouvernement et détruire les chats.

Un autre chaton, tout penaud, la moustache basse, la tête entre les épaules, vit quémander un peu d'aide auprès de ses parents pour ses exercices de mathématiques. Encore une fois, la chatte se mit en colère d'être interrompue par sa progéniture. Elle hurla, feula, cracha ; ses babines étaient retroussées, son poil était hérissé, sa queue fouettait ses flancs. Elle saisit le petit par la peau du cou, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair jusqu'à le faire saigner, et le secoua comme un prunier. Puis elle le renvoya à son panier, en le traitant d'incapable et de benêt.

Soigneusement elle lécha son poil pour se recoiffer et, se tournant vers son chat de mari qui approuvait de la tête, conclut en ces termes :

« Ma mère m'a élevée ainsi, et ça n'a pas fait de moi quelqu'un de violent ; pourquoi cette chouette voudrait-elle m'empêcher de frapper mes enfants ? »

_ **Moralité :** _

_Frapper un petit enfant _

_Mais non, ce n'est pas violent_

_Ce n'est pas un crime, non _

_Juste de l'éducation_


	4. La chèvre et le bouc

Une chevrette et un chevreau s'aimaient tellement beaucoup, qu'une fois devenus chèvre et bouc, ils décidèrent de vivre ensemble et de former un couple. Vu de l'extérieur, tout semblait aller pour le mieux : nos deux caprins roucoulaient plus que des tourterelles. Ils étaient tout le temps d'accord sur tout, partageaient des plaisanteries dont eux seuls avaient le secret, et se faisaient beaucoup de câlins. Lorsqu'ils se promenaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils étaient l'image même de la félicité conjugale. Et toujours, incessamment, le bouc répétait à sa chèvre : « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal ».

Pourtant, dans le secret de leur maison, tout n'était pas toujours rose. Ou plutôt, tout était trop rose de l'avis de la chèvre. Son compagnon bouc, en effet, était atteint semblait-il de priapisme. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Il n'était pas constamment de bonne humeur, pas en public en tout cas, mais une fois passé le seuil de la maison, l'amour lui montait à la tête – ou lui descendait aux noisettes, c'est comme vous voulez. Il voulait s'unir à sa chèvre, encore et encore, pour ne se désunir jamais. Et toujours, incessamment, le bouc répétait : « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal ».

Notre bouc amoureux, un soir où la chèvre s'était endormie bien avant lui, se trouva tout désemparé lorsqu'à nouveau, l'amour le prit. Car un bouc, ça n'a pas de mains : il ne pouvait donc pas se soulager par lui-même de cette tension que lui causait Cupidon. Prendre une douche froide ? Vous n'y pensez pas. Sa chèvre était juste là, qui dormait profondément. Autant ne pas la réveiller. Le bouc se glissa sous les draps, et grimpa sur la chèvre sans lui demander sa permission. Elle se réveilla, protesta, mais il la tenait bon. Et toujours, incessamment, il répétait : « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal ».

Le lendemain matin, la chèvre avait des difficultés à se rendre compte si les événements de la nuit étaient un cauchemar ou la réalité. Elle préféra croire que son bouc n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil et qu'alors il avait cru qu'elle consentait à cette relation. Pour mettre les choses au clair, elle prépara du café, en attendant que son compagnon se réveille. Lorsqu'il s'attabla pour le petit-déjeuner, elle lui expliqua : « J'ai préparé ce café pendant que tu dormais. Je l'ai préparé pour toi. Mais j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles pour te le proposer. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à le boire pendant que tu dormais. » Elle ajouta, pour qu'il comprenne bien l'allusion : « Jamais je ne te ferai de mal ».

Le bouc au début sembla comprendre. Il acquiesçait de la tête avec empressement. Bien sûr, c'est stupide de faire boire quelqu'un d'endormi et qui ne peut pas dire s'il veut ou pas boire du café. La chèvre ajouta : « Et si tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas de café, qu'aurais-tu pensé si j'avais insisté ? » Le bouc se redressa : « J'aurais dit que tu cherchais à me faire du mal. » La chèvre sourit, triomphante, puis elle lui expliqua : « Le sexe, c'est comme ce café. Il n'est pas possible que tu me l'imposes si je n'en veux pas, ou si je suis endormie. » Elle insista bien : « Jamais tu ne me feras de mal ».

Sur ces mots, le bouc se mit à bêler si fort qu'il réveilla les oisillons du couple de perdrix qui nichait non loin. Il tempêtait, il fulminait, il avait de l'écume à la bouche. « C'est encore une saleté de truc de féministe pour m'empêcher de baiser ! » hurla-t-il. Il grinçait des dents horriblement, accusait la chèvre de vouloir lui faire du mal, de ne pas respecter le mot d'ordre de leur couple. Il baissa ses cornes, menaçant, disant : « Comment oses-tu me faire cela ? Moi qui ai pourtant juré que jamais je ne te ferai de mal ! »

_ **Moralité :** _

_Quand un bouc prétend aimer_

_Et ne jamais vous blesser_

_Mais vous oblige à baiser :_

_Fuyez, il veut vous violer_


	5. La hérissonne qui cherchait un ami garçon

Une petite hérissonne, toute jeune, toute innocente, cherchait à avoir un ami garçon. Pas un amoureux, non, juste un ami qui soit un garçon.

Alors qu'elle allait à l'école pour apprendre à lire, elle était installée à côté d'un petit raton très gentil. La hérissonne et le raton partageaient leur goûter, s'entre-aidaient pour leurs devoirs, s'échangeaient des pogs – c'était la grande mode à cette époque, de collectionner les pogs. Un jour, le raton lui demanda si elle voulait être son amoureuse. Elle lui expliqua que non, elle voulait être sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain, le raton demanda à être changé de place et à ce qu'elle lui rende tous les pogs qu'il lui avait donnés.

La hérissonne grandit, entra peu à peu dans l'adolescence. À la cantine, elle mangeait souvent avec un louveteau qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Le louveteau était très content d'avoir une amie qui lui parle. La hérissonne et le louveteau avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de films. Ils se mirent à se retrouver le week-end pour en regarder ensemble, en mangeant du pop-corn. Jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi, le louveteau passe sa patte par-dessus les épaules de la hérissonne. Gentiment, elle repoussa la patte du louveteau, et lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par une relation amoureuse. Le louveteau lui dit que, pas de soucis, il comprenait.

Tous les week-ends, il se mit à lui acheter des fleurs, des chocolats, et passer avec insistance, encore et encore, sa patte par-dessus ses épaules. Jusqu'à ce que la hérissonne mette fin à leur amitié.

Le lendemain, au collège, le louveteau avait affiché en grand le nom de la hérissonne, accompagné d'insultes sur le soit-disant comportement sexuel de son ancienne amie.

Au lycée, la hérissonne resta seule dans son coin. Elle avait peur de se rapprocher des garçons. Elle ne voulait pas commencer une amitié et la perdre, parce qu'un garçon aurait décidé que si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, c'est qu'elle était une mauvaise personne.

Elle entra à l'université, et dans un groupe de musique. Elle jouait de la basse. Un sanglier jouait de la guitare. Ils aimaient bien répéter ensemble. Comme ils habitaient sur le même campus, c'était pratique pour se voir, et ça leur permettait de faire quelque chose de leurs soirées. Ils buvaient quelques bières, refaisaient le monde, lisaient des pamphlets politiques, signaient des pétitions. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient copains comme cochons.

Cela ne manqua pas. Un soir, le sanglier l'attendait avec une rose, qu'elle déclina le plus poliment du monde. Elle commençait à connaître la chanson par cœur. Non merci, je ne veux pas être ton amoureuse, mais je veux rester ton amie pour la vie. Il affirma comprendre, et n'insista pas.

Le semestre passa ; leur groupe de musique alla jouer lors d'un festival. La hérissonne se réjouissait de pouvoir passer un week-end complet avec ses plus proches amis. Lorsqu'il fallut se répartir dans les chambres, c'est sans arrière-pensée qu'elle accepta de partager la sienne avec le sanglier. Les lits étaient jumeaux, elle pensait que cela suffirait à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une avance.

Durant la nuit, la hérissonne se réveilla avec un sentiment d'effroi. Elle alluma la lumière, et vit que le sanglier avait glissé son groin sous ses draps et lui léchait la cuisse. Elle hurla de surprise et de dégoût, s'enfuit, et passa le reste de la nuit dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, elle fut virée du groupe de musique, à la demande du sanglier.

_ **Moralité :** _

_Quand une jeune hérissonne_

_Cherche l'amitié d'un homme_

_Elle ne trouve qu'obsédés_

_Qui ne veulent que baiser_


End file.
